


A Good Luck Kiss

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [37]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 13:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Commander built a Coalition of Clans and Nations based on their shared values, and their shared enemies. When their enemies have been defeated, and a clan not of this Earth wishes to join the Coalition, it is a harder task to encourage the Clan Leaders to agree. Perhaps, Lexa could use some luck...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Luck Kiss

The words bubbled up inside Clarke's chest—hot, heavy, heaving words that threatened to burst out of her mouth at a moment's notice—forming a lump that lodged in her throat. Her dark blue eyes watched as the Commander paced back and forth across the floor of her throne room. Her attentive ears listened to the sound of the Commander's footsteps echoing throughout the stone and marble chamber, the sound barely muffled by the fabric drapes slung around the room, following the stuttering start stop of the Commander's steps. The blonde haired woman bit down on her bottom lip, and let the pearly white enamel dig into pink flesh. 

"Heda," Clarke lifted her voice to speak through the fabric barriers that separated the Commander's throne from the wider room. "The meeting hall is ready."

The Commander's footsteps paused before restarting. Clarke listened to the sound of the approaching woman, swallowing the nerves that sparked up her throat, her eyes focused on the overlapped drapes. "Indra sent you to collect me Klark?" The Commander asked with a raised eyebrow as she pushed through the fabric to stand in front of Clarke. "Why did she not come personally?"

"Indra believed that you might benefit from my presence Heda." Clarke answered. She let a slow smirk spread across her lips as she lifted her hand to push her palm against the Commander's cheek. "It would seem that she was right ai Heda." 

Lexa's eyelids fluttered closed as she leaned into the soft warmth of Clarke's palm. "If the clans do not agree to this..." She trailed off and shrugged her shoulders. "I formed the Coalition to avoid war. I do not wish to bring it to my people."

"Which is why you are the Commander." Clarke murmured, smoothing her thumb across Lexa's cheek reassuringly, and letting a comforting smile spread across her lips. "The clans will not disagree with this ai Heda. They will come to understand that this is beneficial to all."

"The Skaikru are not Trigedakru." Lexa reminded Clarke with a purse of her lips. "We do not share values." 

"No," Clarke agreed. "But, we do share a common goal. My people are willing to trade our knowledge—the knowledge lost to you and your people over the generations, in return for being accepted into the Coalition. It will not be easy for either of our peoples, but if we can show the clan leaders that we can aid one another then I believe it will be possible." 

"Sha." Lexa breathed out in agreement. "We have watched our children grow ill and die far too many times not to strive to prevent it. Your medicines can aid us in preserving the next generation. That is a common goal for all the clans." 

Clarke let her eyes roam across Lexa's face, taking in the soft contours of her cheekbones and the sharp angle of her jawline, memorising the soft hope that gleamed in the woman's dark green eyes. "Can I kiss you?" Clarke murmured as she slipped her hand from Lexa's cheek to tangle in the soft locks of chestnut hair at the base of her neck. 

"Is this a Skaikru tradition you haven't informed me of yet Klark?" She asked with a lift of her eyebrow and a small quirk of her lips.

"Yes, sort of anyway." Clarke chuckled. "A good luck kiss." 

Lexa hummed and then leaned forward to brush her lips against Clarke's mouth. The dark haired woman let their lips press together as she lifted her hands to cup Clarke's jaw. Clarke slipped her tongue out from behind her teeth, probed the seam of Lexa's mouth, before slipping inside to caress Lexa's tongue in turn. The two women remained pressed together for a long moment, until Clarke's chest ached and Lexa's heart throbbed furiously inside her chest, and then they broke away.

"Come Klark kom Skaikru," Lexa murmured, brushing her lips against Clarke's cheek affectionately. "Let us go to our meeting." 

"Sha, ai Heda." Clarke replied breathlessly, her eyes dancing with affection and pride as she let Lexa tangle their fingers together and lead her off down the many hallways of the Commander's mansion.


End file.
